Purple Man
The Purple Man (real name Zebediah Killgrave), is a supervillain appearing in the Marvel Comics Universe as an enemy of Daredevil. In recent years, he has also been depicted as an enemy of Jessica Jones and her husband Luke Cage. Zebediah Killgrave was born in Rijeka, in what was at the time Yugoslavia and is now in Croatia. As an international spy, he was sent to infiltrate a chemical refinery. During the mission, he was accidentally doused with a chemical that turned his hair and skin purple. Caught outright and questioned, Killgrave offered a weak, inadequate alibi to his captors. Much to his surprise, he was believed and released. Several more incidents of this nature demonstrated that the nerve gas had given Killgrave the superhuman ability to command the wills of other people. Calling himself the Purple Man, Killgrave embarked on a criminal career. The Purple Man has vacillated between an actively criminal life and easy retirement. Morally, however, he has never reformed. He can most commonly be seen in expensive purple street clothes. Television *Zebediah Killgrave appeared in the X-Men episode "No Mutant is an Island" voiced by Cedric Smith. In this episode, he does not use the "Purple Man" alias and in fact uses a face cream to hide his purple complexion in public. He is depicted as a telepathic mutant terrorist posing as a philanthropist who plans on taking over the government using a group of young mutants (consisting of Skids, Boom Boom, Rusty Collins, and Wiz Kid) under his mental control. In the end, Cyclops gets in his way and eventually defeats him. *The Purple Man appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, voiced by Brent Spiner. He is shown escaping the Raft, along with other villains imprisoned there. In "Emperor Stark", Purple Man is revealed to be the mastermind behind the Avengers becoming world-controlling tyrants within a month by controlling Iron Man after a defeat, and manipulating him into developing a satellite that could spread his mind-controlling powers to the other Avengers. Only Vision is left immune when being left on self-repair, and he manages to save the other Avengers from control. Upon Purple Man's satellite being destroyed, the Avengers gather at Stark Industries and defeat the villain, and with Iron Man, reminded of taunts by Purple Man, knocking him out with a finger flick in his face. *The Purple Man is set to appear in the upcoming Netflix series AKA Jessica Jones where he will be played by David Tennant. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Criminals Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Luke Cage Villains Category:Spy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brainwashers Category:Supervillains Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Parents Category:Married Villains Category:Psychics Category:Henchmen Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Torturer Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Namor the Sub-Mariner Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Hijackers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Archenemy Category:Perverts Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sociopaths Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Mass Murderer Category:Leader Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Paternal Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Captain America Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Provoker Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Non-Action Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Rich Villains Category:Inmates Category:Alpha Flight Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Revived Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Rapists